Movie night
by PercabethFangirl96
Summary: Based on a prompt from Pinterest. Person a comes home to find person b Singing and dancing around the house. Just a cute little oneshot #percabeth!


"Hey can you make sure the dolphins are fed before you go"

"Suzie and fonzy" Percy replied, picking up a bucket of chum and turning around.

"Yeah, whatever just feed them" His boss says with a chuckle, mumbling something under his breath as he left.

Percy held the chum at a distance as he headed to the dolphin enclosure. It had taken a lot for him to not release all the sea creatures from the park but they had seemed happy. Talked merrily to him everyday and assured him they were okay, he was hesitant for a long time but once he was finally put in charge of their care, thanks to his degree in marine biology, he had time to ensure they were well.

His job was to check the sea life, feed them and generally look after their well being. It wasn't much of a job when you could just ask the fish if they felt well or liked their dinners. Most of his day was spent caring for the more needy creatures like carol the hammerhead shark, she has a iffy eye that aches occasionally and can only be eased with with a good laugh. George is a Orca with weight issues who Percy needs to comfort on a weekly basis when he catches his reflection in the glass. Opal the sea turtle, she does nothing but gossip and spread wild rumors to the other.

His hands have been extra full today with school holidays, his had to help with the dolphin show twice and talk George out of eating a kid that fell in his pool and keep Gertrude, this nasty squid that dislikes him, to stop inking everyone, it didn't work.

He was on his way out, tired and covered in ink. He got to the gate before Remembering the bucket of chum his was carrying.

* * *

Annabeth dropped her books on the living room table, shrugged off her bag and removed her jacket. Her day had been hectic. The company she worked for had finally given her own division along with several projects that needed to be done asap. She had spent all day in meetings only to have to take home a ton of work.

There were three projects that needed rough designs by Wednesday and two that needed to be finished for approval by the client before they could begin construction. She dropped onto the couch and ran her hand through her hair, removing the tie so it fell loosely around her shoulders. She had left early in order to start the designs at home so she picked them up off the table and carried them through to the study, dropping them on the desk by the door. She didnt bother to turn the light on and begin work, she checked her phone to find a message from Percy

'Late shift, Love you' She smiled as she read it, butterflies filling her stomach. They had been together for so long but she still got tingly whenever he said it.

'Movie night?' His next message said.  
'You choose, i'll get food'

She clicked her phone off and went to the tv to find a movie. Percy would be home in an hour or two so she had time to browse. she scrolled through them, finding something good to watch and set it up, she then went to change into some comfy legging and one of Percy's Shirts, she inhaled his scent as she headed to the kitchen to get popcorn and drinks out.

When she got back to the couch she found Mr O'leary (Percy chose the name) chewing on the remote.

"Hey you" she said in a scolding tone, "No, Bad" she tapped him on the note with her index finger, he gave her the saddest look he could and she caved and picked him up. She sat down with him in her lap, He was a Tibetan mastiff, the runt off his litter so he was still small enough to lift. A house warming gift from Nico when she and Percy had moved in together. She looked back up the Tv to find that Mr O'leary had changed the movie, she shrugged and pressed play.

She was about twenty minutes in when she decided to tidy up before Percy got home, She was putting dishes away when a familiar tune came on and she started humming along.

* * *

When Percy came in he tried to be quiet, sure Annabeth would be busy in her studies with one of the projects she had told him about. He locked the door behind him and almost dropped the bags of food he held when he heard a rare sound. He crept towards the lounge room to find his girlfriend rocking out to Under the Sea, the tv was playing credits from the movie as Annabeth sang along, loudly and off key. He found himself leaning against the corner of the wall in aww.

"What do they got, alot of sand, We got a hot crustacean band" She sang, leaning down to dance with Mr O'leary.

" I've never loved you more" Percy mumbled with a huge smile. Annabeth spun around, eyes bright and smiling and stared at him. He fumbled, face dropping when she stopped. He drop the bags and stuttered as Annabeth laughed and hurried over to help him. They put the food in the kitchen and she dragged him back to the lounge where their pup was chasing his tail. Percy's smile returned immediately when Annabeth started to sing again, he joined her immediately as they danced around the room.

They spent the night between Disney films, singing and dancing along.

* * *

 **Authors note: hey this was just a little one shot that came to mind based on a prompt about Perso a coming home to find person b Singing and dancing around the house, probably been done before but I feel like Percy would fanboy if he came home to Annabeth singing along to the little mermaid. Feedback please! I**


End file.
